First Impressions
by RoxRox
Summary: The day Roxas met his angel. Roxas/Namine, oneshot, AU. fluffy.


Squeenix born and bred. Enjoy.

* * *

She walked into the room, and it seemed time stopped.

It was like a wave just hit him square in the face. She washed over him smoother than water, making his skin prickle and gasp nearly silently. She stepped over the doorstep, her light blue sandals matching her beautifully pale skin of her delicate feet, nicely curved calves moving gracefully as she bent her knee slightly, half her thighs only exposed as her plain, but inviting white dress circled her bodice, lying smoothly on her hips like satin, small ripples in the cloth indicating her catwalk she was performing for him. His eyes wandered further up, tracing her thin arms and wondering if she were cold in such simple clothing, hoping that was so he'd give her his jacket. He moved over her frail neck, to her chin, her pink lips, finding unknown curiosity gnawing at him of how soft they were and if they'd taste just as sweet as the girl's welcoming floral scent. Her pale blond hair hung loose over her right shoulder, flowing around her a little as she stepped past a fan, blowing him away with another wave of pure sweetness. She blinked, a motion he observed for several seconds, enticing him so much he leaned forward on his desk to see more. Her lids fell down, her long lashes sweeping the air and framing her iridescent blue orbs perfectly. Her eyes were of cerulean color, a shade he saw every morning when looking in the mirror, but never had he been so taken aback by their beauty, their shine, the slightly different shades of blue tuning in and mixing the ocean color to two evenly glistening crystals, glowing from the light skin and contrasting themselves from the blond fringe trying to hide the beauty.

To be blunt, Roxas was awestruck, and most likely dumbstruck too by this dazzling new girl.

Not taking his eyes off the angel that had decided to descend into his class, he glanced at Olette two seats away from the corner of his eye, though not fully seeing her, he knew she must have been scowling at him. She knew what he saw, and definitely didn't like it. Well, maybe his slightly agape mouth, the staring glint in his eyes and the non-breathing of him just might have given it away a little.

This also didn't go unnoticed by the redhead on his other side. It took him three light elbows, and then a hard one to get the blond out of his trance. Roxas looked sideways, annoyed with his infamous What-do-you-want-now?- face glaring at the evergreen eyes of his fire loving friend, who returned the gesture with staring at Roxas blankly, then glancing to the new girl, back at Roxas and giving him the expression that asked for reassurance. Roxas sighed, annoyed, then continued to look at the spot where she had been, only to find it empty.  
For a second, his heart rate went up in fear she had only been the mirage of a goddess, summoned by the supreme boredom of a normal day classroom and his daydreaming imagination, until he found her again, at the other end were the teacher's desk sat. She now had her back turned to him, talking with the silver haired teacher. He cursed himself for choosing a spot in the back row, being too far away to hear her voice float by. He did however, catch the sentence the teacher had said.  
"There's a spot next to Olette where you can sit, at the back."

_Next to Olette...._ next to Olette would have been Roxas, if not for the recent break-up between them. So, she was one away from him, the spot between them free... which would mean she'd sit there, next to Olette, next to him....

Roxas had never been happier about a break-up before.

His good mood didn't go unnoticed by the brunette, who only intensified her death glare. On his other side, an amused smirk crept up Axel's face. At this stage, Roxas couldn't care less though, because his new infatuation had just turned around to scan the room for the spot, noticing him and immediately locked eyes with him.  
There was a faint pink crawling up her cheeks, flustering her skin as the blush deepened. While observing this absolutely cute reaction of her, he noticed he was staring, and dug into his books out of embarrassment, blushing the same color as the petite blond had.

He continued to force read to the word "English" on his book, never really taking in what exactly it meant, as he heard a 'swish' of air being shoved around, accompanied by the alluring scent he had the pleasure of being clouded in before. He stifled a moan, biting his lip down hard as he registered that she had sat down beside him.

Apparently the girl had decided to dump her messenger bag on Olette's side, much to his disappointment. Although, he probably wouldn't have been able to control himself if she'd come any closer to him. As she turned to her side, he dared look towards her again. Her silky hair fell from her shoulders, resulting in him sucking a ragged breath through clenched teeth, simply because he couldn't breath properly with her near. His heart was racing at the speed of light, it was so loud, he wondered why no one was complaining about the noise.

His partner in crime coughed, catching Roxas attention. The redhead smirked smugly, then shook his head full of crimson spikes as he chuckled at the smaller boy. He cast him another I-hate-you glare before resuming to look at his notes, secretly sparing glances towards the new girl. She had now gotten her books out of her bag, and was starting to arrange them neatly on her newly claimed desk, her delicate hands working fluidly and elegant. He admired every motion she made.

The teacher distracted them for the next twenty or so minutes, making them write something from the board, but afterward, Roxas thought he'd explode.

"Do you have a sharpener?"

_So soft_ he thought, so innocent, and sweet, and _angelic_. So beautiful. She was as sweet and sincere as he thought she'd be, no, even more. She sounded as sweet as Olette, but without the strict undertone, the hidden stern side of her. A light voice, maybe one that could match Fuu's, but much softer and more delicate than the hard tones of the older girl.

Automatically, because the conscious part of his brain was obviously not working, he reached in his bag and pulled out the desired object, holding it in a clammy hand before handing it to the girl. She was somewhat careful not to touch him, whispering a quick "Thank you" before turning her attention to her soon to be attacked pencil.  
Roxas couldn't help but look to her, taking in her motions like a sponge water. She had finished with the pencil, and placed Roxas' sharpener back onto his desk before bending over her sketchbook again.  
Intrigued, Roxas leaned forward to look over her shoulder, coming dangerously close to her, drawing in her sweet honey fragrance, drowning in the sweetness. But before he would start quivering again, his eyes caught something on the paper. She had apparently noticed, as her cheeks filled with crimson color. She tried to cover her drawing up, but to not much avail. Roxas let out a small whistle.

"Wow, you draw really well." he said, still looking at her hand-covered sketchbook. He glanced at her, smiling as he caught her lips turn upwards, then her cheeks heat more of modesty.

"Oh it's nothing special really...."she said, her voice ringing in his ears like pleasant bells.

"No, that's really good! I couldn't draw like that, and I've taking art since I started school." he added, hoping it would boost her confidence. The blond continued to smile sweetly, still blushing at him.

"Thanks." was her reply, her eyes darting everywhere but him.

"I'm Roxas." he smiled at her, pulse racing as he did.

"Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Namine." she smiled back, her blush going down no as she looked in his eyes again. He nodded, then continued to smile goofily at her, too dazzled to say something.

* * *

This was postponed to be posted cuz it was an entry for a literacy competition, which to my dismay the person organizing for my school to enter was doing a poor job at that and didn't hand this in. I was only told a month after the competition actually ended TtoTT

tell me what you think~


End file.
